


Kiss Me

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: There were two things that Sehun hated: one – to lose a race when he knew he was the best out there; two – to get sick in the middle of the summer.





	Kiss Me

There were two things that Sehun hated: one – to lose a race when he knew he was the best out there; two – to get sick in the middle of the summer. But probably the worst combination was when both happened in the same time and Sehun wondered if he had to cry or die or kill someone, but in the end he just got inside his car, drove to his garage which unfortunately was on the other end of the city and cuddled his blankets while calling his mother to ask her how the hell he should do that one soup he was eating when he was a kid and loved it.

And because she was the best mother, she spent one hour on the phone with him. She nagged him about his illegal racing – the thing which she had to gulp down because Sehun always liked cars and they needed money so when her kid end up being more talented in racing than listening to his teachers in school, she just sighed and let him be. Then she spent time speaking about how he had to call his beloved Jongin – the son she wanted to have instead – because ‘Sehunie, you can’t cook the soup even if I tell you how to do it’. And finally she was nice enough to tell him how to do the soup.

By the end of the conversation Sehun was dead tired, sweaty, coughing his lungs out, barely breathing because his nose hated him so much that it was running like the damn Han River, big and slow, fucking awful. Not to mention how much he shivered and it was summer, so he couldn’t turn on the AC to keep him warm, he was going to die from a heat stroke and he had three more races in the next two weeks so if there was a miracle it had to happen now.

Sehun still said ‘I love you, mom, and I’ll call your new son Jongin, don’t worry’ before he hanged up, falling down on his bed and contemplating how he should be calling Jongin when it was in the middle of the night and the guy must be sleeping and dreaming of something already. But Sehun was tired, sick, not to mention that he had no decent food and as much as he wished to get in his car, drive to the closest store to buy everything his mom told him he needed, he knew the chances of him to end up with an accident was higher than burning his small kitchen.

Sighing, pulling his fluffy blanket up to his nose, Sehun took his phone again and wondered if he should call Jongin. He knew the guy, his supposed boyfriend, would curse him but still come, however, if Sehun wasn’t wrong Jongin was in his exam session, many project on his shoulders and presentations because if Sehun was almost an high school dropout, Jongin was some smart brain dude in mechanical engineering with almost two big project behind his back and he was in his last year. The university wanted Jongin, the biggest car companies wanted him and his brain and if there was someone busy and full with a lack of sleeping, was Jongin.

So Sehun took his phone out, stared at Jongin’s number, cursed himself for a while because he had promised that he wouldn’t get in messes and he wouldn’t bother Jongin’s daily life in the university and his job, especially when they fought when Sehun said he’d never study when Jongin had mentioned that Sehun had the potential if he simply sat down and studied, especially when it came to the magic Sehun did on his car and his friends’ cars too. But Sehun said no and they almost broke up on the way, so now calling Jongin was totally out of their agreement but before Sehun could hit the call option, his phone was vibrating already with happy Jongin holding a teddy bear on his screen and Sehun knew he was doomed.

“Hey.” He said quietly, trying to keep his voice normal but his nose was dead and Sehun sounded awful despite his try. The line was dead for a moment but Jongin sighed and Sehun could hear something moving, blankets, things, Jongin might be moving in his bed, Sehun had to cut the call not pick it up.

“Don’t hey me, your mom called me to tell me you might die if you don’t get meds because apparently the smallest cold you have, which happens once in ten years, kicks your ass if I don’t know what. Baekhyun called me that you lost a race when everyone was counting on you to bring the money in your gang for new cars and last but not least, why the hell did you go to race when you’re sick? And did you forget you have a boyfriend? Because well, Sehun, I’m glad you think for me but if you’re fucking dying, you can call.” Jongin ranted over the phone and his voice still sounded sleepy but the anger was there and Sehun wanted to say he was better but he coughed right into his phone and then sneezed.

“I know I suck, but before you nag me some more, can you get your ass here, cuddle me, do me a soup and then nag as much as you want, man, I haven’t seen you for a month and getting nudes isn’t the relationship I want.” Sehun said back and Jongin laughed, snoring a little but moving some more, probably out of his bed.

“Tell me what your mom told you about the soup, also do you want me to bring the yellow blanket?” Jongin was chuckling and Sehun was sighing with relief or coughing with relief in his case. 

“You can skip the yellow blanket, it’s the sign I live in your place too, but please take some meds because I have nothing at home.” Sehun coughed again and Jongin sighed louder.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” With this the conversation was over and Sehun was ready to die.

He waited for a while in his bed, checking his phone for the time, he was still cold and shivering while he was supposed to be sweating from the hot weather, he wanted ice cream but if he took ice cream now, he might have to go to the hospital and he had to be fine for the next race because he needed to bring back the money in his gang. Baekhyun needed a new car, Minseok wanted new gadgets to check their cars with and the clients', Chanyeol and Yifan needed to get more money so that they could get the flat they had been eyeing for so long. And most of the things were on Sehun’s shoulders, Baekhyun and Jongdae were the other two racers in their gang but they had smaller wins and they preferred to play it safe. Sehun was the one who took the big risks but he almost always won and he could see his friends’ proud smiles. Tonight he had to see their worried looks and the way they checked on him, if he was fine, trying to calm his fever and make him stable enough to drive back home, it broke his heart. They couldn’t come with him because they had races to do and Sehun was too out of it then to stay. So he expected the spam of messages in one hour.

Also at times like this, him being in his garage which was his home and Jongin somewhere in the center of the city, in a flat close to the university and the stable future in his hands, Sehun wondered what would have happened if his father didn’t die when he was in high school, what was going to happen if his mother had been from a rich family and she could support him without three jobs on her hands, what was going to happen if Sehun’s talent wasn’t only in the cars, the races but it was in something else, biology or math, he could do much more than hoping that he could keep running away from the police and still bring money so that his mother could keep their house and live normally.

At times like this, Sehun wanted to be the normal kid finishing high school, going in university, graduating from there and then start looking for a job and be normal. But he wouldn’t be able to, he was the same age as Jongin, the police knew him but let him go because except in illegal races, he did nothing else. Also he once helped them repair their cars and catch another racer because he had killed a family and sold drugs. Officer Do was checking up him often, asking him for lunch and sometimes asking for information and Sehun was giving some, not because he wanted to keep himself safe but because he knew how bad some guys were. Maybe Sehun could be an agent, but he shook his head, he would prefer to be a mechanic.

The sneeze which followed, made Sehun jump on his bed and made his eyes watery, not to mention the desperate need to get napkins. So when he was rolling out his bed, he was in his boxers only now because he was sweating so much but he still cuddled his blankets and he was literally with his ass up, cursing himself for putting the napkins so far from himself and his nose when Jongin opened his door and whistled.

“Nice ass, now get back in bed.” Jongin said and moved towards the kitchen.

“Napkins…” Sehun groaned and fell on the bed with a sigh, he was so tired. But he turned so that he could look at Jongin.

When Sehun got the garage next to an old gas station, he was glad it was so big, one half was for his car and the other was for him to live, a small place which he liked to call the living room, his bed in one of the corners where his bedroom was and on the other corner was his kitchen, the bathroom and the toilet were on the other side of the garage. So now he had to only turn around and was able to see Jongin starting to prepare his soup.

“I got you meds but they said that I need to feed you first because they are stronger ones.” Jongin said and turned around to look at Sehun. “You’re a bigger mess than I thought.”

“Yeah, feel free to break up with me.” Sehun groaned and took another blanket but he should put on some clothes instead of making a mountain of blankets.

“As tempting as it sounds, I like your mom, so I wouldn’t break her heart.” Jongin replied and moved towards Sehun with something warm in his hands, probably a tea. “It’s so hot outside but looking at you, it makes me want to bring my winter clothes out, take this tea.”

“My mom is the best, you’re right, she doesn’t deserve the heartbreak.” Sehun mumbled against the rim of the cup and Jongin chuckled, pushed back Sehun’s sweaty bangs from his forehead and kissing it, humming against it.

“You have too much fever so let me bring you something else to take with the tea.” Jongin kissed Sehun’s temple and moved away from him.

“Once you feed me, I want a cuddling session and kisses.” Sehun demanded, he knew he was crazy for risking Jongin’s health with his own but now he was seeing Jongin for the first time in a month, he was feeling lonely and he needed to be pampered so when Jongin winked at him before walking away, Sehun knew he had won.

Jongin came back with two different pills and Sehun didn’t even bother asking before gulping them down with his tea and getting comfortable on his bed, his coughing was less, his nose was still dead but he was feeling so sleepy now and he turned to look at Jongin while he was letting the sleep take over him.

Sehun didn’t know how long his nap was but he woke up having his head on Jongin’s chest, fingers running in his hair and a hand around his waist, fingers playing with the waistline of his boxers. Sehun kissed the chest and moved his head so that he could kiss Jongin’s jaw and chin before he kissed his throat. Jongin chuckled and pulled Sehun closer, kissing the top of his head. 

“The soup isn’t so hot now, you should eat a little bit and then we can go to sleep again.” Jongin mumbled against Sehun’s head and squeezed his side when Sehun tried to hide his face in Jongin’s chest. “Come on, babe, move.”

“What about your classes?” Sehun asked once he gave up on trying to hide from his fate and Jongin kissed his temples again before bringing the soup and water too. Jongin pushed a full spoon of soup in his mouth and Sehun moaned, it was the same soup his mom did and suddenly his appetite was back. He even took the plate from Jongin’s hands and the spoon and started to gulp down the soup, he was this hungry. Jongin chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“I will call in a few hours to tell them that I’m taking one week off and that I’ll ask someone to take my place in the projects we’re doing now.” Came belatedly Jongin’s answer once Sehun finished his soup, took his meds, cuddled back his blankets and Jongin was back in his bed, pulling him closer.

“Why are you taking one week?” Sehun asked sleepily. 

“What if I get sick too, you should be taking care of me too, you know?” Jongin said sleepily now too and Sehun moved closer to Jongin, he wanted to kiss him so badly but he still knew the risk of getting Sehun’s cold now would be bigger and he didn’t want to risk it.

However he didn’t miss the longing looks Jongin was sending to his lips or how strong the hold he had on Sehun was. Maybe it wasn’t only Sehun who was missing Jongin, maybe it was the other way too. And as much as Sehun hated getting sick in the summer because he was times more gross and times more sweatier and he felt as if he was boiled potato and then smashed on the ground, Sehun liked how cool Jongin seemed now and how despite being so gross, Jongin never pushed him away, he even kissed his sweaty hair and Sehun was sure he was smelling of sweat, gasoline and motor oil, but Jongin was still there.

“Hey, kiss me.” Sehun demanded. They had been together for three years now and although they both loved each other, neither of them had said the other the three words. Instead, they were demanding something when they wanted to show their love. Now it was kiss, other time it was sex, sometimes it was cooking, other times it was something else.

Jongin looked at Sehun for a while, as if he was unwilling, maybe worried even but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t deny Sehun’s request, instead, he made sure that both of them were comfortable with their positions before cupping Sehun’s face and pepper Sehun’s face with small kisses before he kissed Sehun’s lips. Sehun sighed against Jongin because he still felt cool and Sehun wondered how much he was burning, Jongin moaned when Sehun opened his mouth and they could taste each other better. Sehun put his hands on Jongin’s waist and pulled him, so that Jongin was going to straddle him and keep on kissing because Sehun was still weak and he wanted to kiss and taste Jongin for longer, but it was going to happen only if he was on his back and Jongin on top of him.

Sehun was sure he was getting ready to go in hell but pass through the heaven first when Jongin sucked his tongue and then bit his lip and kissed his chin while his hands were on Sehun’s chest, thumbs brushing Sehun’s nipples, almost making him arch his back and thrust his hips up.

“If you weren’t sick, I was going to fuck you.” Jongin whispered against Sehun’s jaw when he pushed his hips down and Sehun let out something like a cough and a whine since he couldn’t breathe fine because of his nose and he felt his head lighter and he was sleepy but so needy.

“When I get better, I’ll do anything.” Sehun said quietly and pulled Jongin back down to kiss him before his nose didn’t murder him and he was getting hotter now probably because his fever was slowly leaving and Jongin on him was making him feel as a baked cookie and maybe he had to stop comparing himself to food but Jongin got the idea and kissed him some more before moving away and removing some of the blankets.

“Now that you said anything, I want you to tell me you love me before our anniversary.” Jongin said while yawning and Sehun scrunched his nose.

“Do you want a proposal too?” he asked and moved to put his head back on Jongin’s chest, his now personal human pillow.

“Actually, I do want one.”

Seven months later, Sehun was on his knee with a ring in his hand, a certificate for his acceptance in the police, with two keys in his other hand and a wide smile on his face, because he not only proposed to Jongin but he got them a place with a big garage, he got a job, he was still allowed to race and he made Jongin cry with happiness.


End file.
